


let love bleed red

by charleybradburies



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Bickering, Canon Queer Character, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble Sequence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Imagine your OTP, Literal Sleeping Together, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quadruple Drabble, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP is a vampire and Person B is a werewolf. Their vampire and werewolf friends don’t approve, but A and B fall in love anyway. Since they are unable to turn their love into their own kind, they often bite or feed off the other, usually in the bedroom or while making out. (Bonus points if A and B disliked each other at first.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let love bleed red

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Let Love Bleed Red" by Sleeping with Sirens.

The door swings open, and Carmilla doesn’t even have to look up from her book to know that Danny’s the one who stalks over to the corner of the room that’s been deemed the kitchenette.

“Oh, good! You came back in time for dinner,” she cooes, and even with a gulp of Gatorade in her mouth, Danny scoffs.

“Very funny, Carmilla,” she retorts. “I’m sleeping on Laura's bed from now on, by the way.”

“Aww,” Carmilla presses condescendingly. “Are your little friends angry at you?”

“They're not _little_ and…well, yes, they are angry. They have good _reason_ to be angry, Miss Milks-the-fact-that-there’s-a-high-def-camera-in-her-room-24/7-for-everything-it’s-worth-and-more.”

“Well, Miss Runs-with-wolves-and-quite-possibly-giraffes, I _was_ the first victim of our girlfriend and resident journalist’s use of said high def camera. A little enjoyment on my part is entirely warranted.”

Carmilla presses the corner of her page into a dog ear and tosses the novel to the floor; she’s already laying down, but she rolls onto her stomach and stretches towards Danny.

“Mm-hmmm,” Danny grumbles, shoving a cookie into her mouth, not responding to Carmilla’s attempt to get her closer.

“Oh, don't mm-hmmm me! Just get your pretty ginger butt over here already.”

“You say that as though you're allowed to tell me what to do,” Danny declares, grinning slyly. 

“Dammit, Danny!”

“What’s the magic word, sweetheart?” Danny continues tauntingly, biting into another cookie and leaning back against the window pane. Carmilla glares at her as she single-handedly undoes her long ponytail, slipping her hair tie onto her wrist and letting her hair cascade down her side, the dyed-black tips highlighting her waist where the hem of her Summer Society letterman doesn’t quite reach the band of her black jeans. 

“Oh, don’t call me sweetheart,” Carmilla growls, and Danny chuckles. Carmilla properly hisses; Danny blows her a kiss, and she hisses again and rolls over onto her back. She lays in relative peace for a moment, eyes closed and fingers clasped between her head and the yellow pillow that Laura still considers her own, and is caught off guard when one of Danny’s long, athletic legs is suddenly swung over her. She opens her eyes with a groan, pulls her hands out from underneath her head and reaches up to Danny’s shoulders, straining momentarily to push off the Letterman, but after a short giggle Danny takes it off herself, chucks it onto Laura’s bed, and leans down for a kiss. 

***

“Seriously?” Laura exclaims, then realizes her voice had been louder than she’d expected, and glances around the area of the quad she’s in to check that she’d not been heard.

“Seriously what?” comes a voice from behind her, and she startles, nearly knocking over her tea, but naturally it’s LaFontaine who sits down next to her on the bench a couple seconds later.

“Danny and Carmilla are making out,” she starts to explain, and LaFontaine’s brow creases in confusion.

“Since when weren’t you okay with that?”

“Oh, I’m totally fine with _that!_ Danny just threw her jacket onto my bed.”

LaFontaine laughs at Laura’s exaggeratedly annoyed expression.

“Was she supposed to get up and hang it on the door?” they ask teasingly, and Laura rolls her eyes.

“No, but I mean, she _could_ have taken it off before. Or even dropped it on the floor instead of my bed!”

LaFontaine nods in accord, still smiling, and follows Laura’s eyes to the laptop screen in front of them.

“You should probably turn that off soon,” they tap Laura’s shoulder to point out when the fancy bras that Laura had gotten her girlfriends for Valentine’s Day fly across the screen and - hopefully - land on Laura’s bed. 

“Right…sorry, kids, broadcast is temporarily suspended,” she mumbles, pressing the necessary keys to make her webcam to stop uploading to the feed of her site - a feature so kindly bestowed on the laptop by LaFontaine and JP for the previous Christmas. 

“They’ve got nearly two years of footage, not counting your actual edited videos. Assuming they’ve also got a teensy bit of imagination, I think the fans will survive.”

“The fans,” Laura repeats mockingly. “It’s weird to think that I have fans in the first place.”

“I know, right? It’s pretty rad.”

“Rad’s _not_ exactly the word I was going for, but sure.”

***

The warm, orgasmic feeling flows, quite literally, through Danny’s veins. It pulses through her heart and makes her body feel light and lovely and ethereal. It fills her until the feeling of Carmilla’s teeth inside her neck disappears; a large bandaid replaces the vampire’s mouth above her clavicle, and before Danny even bothers to open her eyes the mouth is working its way down her skin again. 

When Carmilla’s mouth has traveled to Danny’s pert nipples, her hand comes to rest on top of her pelvis, and though Danny usually prefers to take her own fill and get Carmilla off first, she moves her legs and lets Carmilla slip her fingers even farther to feel how wet Danny’s gotten. 

Danny presses a hand against Carmilla’s head, entangling her fingers in her black hair and cuing Carmilla to look up towards her, and then to scoot closer. Danny takes another soft kiss before letting go of her, and Carmilla, as though anticipating that she’ll change her mind, quickly shuffles to the other end of the bed and lays herself between Danny’s legs. 

***

Laura opens the door as slowly as she can manage, hoping it won’t creak. Danny and Carm are most likely either studying or having sex, and she doesn’t care to interrupt either. 

So, _of course,_ it turns out that they’re _sleeping._ Laura sees them entwined on top of Carmilla’s covers, and then makes herself do a double take. This time, she realizes that neither is currently human, and she laughs momentarily at how _not odd_ that seems to her now.

Laura sets her things down, grabs the other girls’ clothes off her bed and puts them in all their respective places, and slips into a pair of Silas shorts and her “What Would Buffy Do?” tee shirt. Carmilla the Giant Black Feline is curled inside Danny the Giant Ginger Canine, and Laura the Small Gay Human grabs herself a blanket and the yellow pillow Carmilla’s still convinced she owns, and joins them as best she can.


End file.
